


There's No "I" In Team

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Teamwork [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, This is all smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance experiences a few new things when he joins the group post-mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No "I" In Team

**Author's Note:**

> I have not included individual tags for all sex acts, feeling that the category of foursome should be warning enough. Please read responsibly.

Lance can't tell you exactly how the hell it happened, but it did.

One minute, he's arriving at the rendezvous point to meet up with Bobbi and her team. The next, he's naked on the floor, part of a human jigsaw puzzle, doing things he'd never even dreamed of doing, and he's had some pretty fucking crazy dreams.

And all of this with his ex-wife, her other ex-husband, and the other ex-husband's current girlfriend. What the hell had his life turned into? Throw in the leader of SHIELD and it'd be one hell of a party.

Bobbi's on her back beneath him, his cock tight within her pussy. She's panting and close to coming, but he can't tell if it is because of him or the redhead who's sucking so damned enthusiastically on her tits while she fingers herself.

(He's had some pretty hot fantasies of girl on girl and even one or two hands-on experiences. It's never been as good as what's happening in front of him right now.)

And he's pretty close to coming himself, too, because damned if having another man's dick up his ass didn't feel so fucking fantastic. It hadn't been easy, but Natasha had helped with lubing them both up and guiding Barton's fat cock into him. It had felt uncomfortable at first, but once his body got used to it, he realized the man's penis could hit some erogenous zone he didn't even know he had. And then Bobbi had helped him to figure out how to fuck her at the same time as Barton fucked him and he kinda of passed out for a moment with how good it felt of be sandwiched between them.

(Later, he'll wonder how often they did this together and why he hadn't been invited to play earlier. There's no way this is their first time.)

Natasha murmurs something to Bobbi that he doesn't quite catch but Bobbi groans and hauls her in for a deep kiss before letting her go. Then Natasha is swinging a leg across Bobbi's torso and waving her ass in his face. He's not sure what to do at first and the woman is muttering at him in barely intelligible Russian, but its pretty clear she wants him to tongue her.

(Oh god, is it possible to die from too much pleasure? She tastes fucking amazing and his senses go into overload.)

Clint chuckles and reaches around him to finger Natasha's tits and Lance can't take it anymore. He spills his load in Bobbi, barely even caring if either she or Natasha come or not. 

(Bobbi does, though she'll complain to Lance about his early ejaculation before admitting that the sight of Clint's hands on Natasha's body tipped her over the edge.)

He shouts out as he comes and apparently the vibration is good enough for Nat because she rocks her hips back against his face and he feels a slight brush of moisture on his chin. It's at the same time that he feels the pressure in his ass let up and he realizes that Barton's withdrawn to shoot his load all over the rug.

He's breathing hard and he's covered in sweat. His ass and dick feel like they'll never recover. But there are three people grinning at him like he's some kind of God and Lance has to admit, for a post-mission pick up, this is the best fucking thing to ever happen to him.

**Author's Note:**

> You know how I said this was all smut and no feels? I think I lied. Future fics in the series will definitely be exploring complex relationships in addition to the smut.


End file.
